


Need you to keep me from falling apart - Ls oneshot

by larryt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryt91/pseuds/larryt91
Summary: Harry necesita a Louis y Louis quiere ayudar a Harry.





	Need you to keep me from falling apart - Ls oneshot

Harry Styles consideraba a Louis Tomlinson su opuesto. No solo por su diferencia económica, sino también por su estilo de vida y su forma de afrontar sus problemas.

Eran vecinos, vivían en el mismo barrio, era lo único que compartían, aunque la madre de Harry no estaba completamente contenta con eso. 

Los Styles eran la familia más adinerada del barrio, con su mansión en el centro del mismo, a pocas cuadras de la escuela pública. El señor y la señora Styles odiaban el hecho de estar rodeados de gente de clase media, pero les gustaba su casa y no dejarían que personas inferiores, como ellos llamaban a los demás residentes, afectaran en su vida diaria y su decisión de mudarse.

Tenían dos hijos, la mayor llamada Gemma, que cansada de las actitudes cerradas y retrógradas de sus padres se fue a estudiar fuera del país, y Harry, el "pequeño" de 16 años, que preso de su cobardía seguía aguantando las represiones de su padre.

Por su lado, los Tomlinson eran una familia común y corriente. Amigos de todos los vecinos y miembros de todos los equipos y clubes que se formaban. Una familia numerosa, 7 niños educados y cariñosos entre ellos, aunque muy traviesos y extrovertidos y eso no hacía más que enorgullecer a Jay, su madre.

El mayor, Louis, era un jovencito muy apuesto, popular en la escuela por sus buenas calificaciones y la gran cantidad de amigos que tenía. Sus ojos azules como el cielo en el mejor día de verano robaban suspiros de todos y él no lo admitiría jamás, pero le gustaba llamar la atención.

Y hablando de llamar la atención, solo una persona era dueña de la de Louis. Harry Styles con sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda más preciosa, su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos rodeados de profundos hoyuelos. 

Aunque nunca se habían dirigido la palabra y sus interacciones se limitaban a cruces en las calles del vecindario o en los pasillos de la escuela (a la que Harry insistió en asistir y tratar de ser un chico normal), Louis no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada y ser completamente ignorado, pero no le importaba, sabía que no jugaban en la misma liga.

Los rumores decían que Harry salía con la hija de un reconocido jugador de fútbol de Inglaterra, pero Louis no lo creía, no porque tenía algún argumento o algo por estilo, simplemente se negaba a creer que Harry salía con alguien más.

Y una mañana fue el inicio de todo. Donde Louis conocería lo que Harry era y nadie sabía.

Era la hora de historia, en la que ambos eran compañeros y Harry definitivamente no estaba concentrado. Tenía el rostro cansado y por momentos suspiraba y captaba la atención de toda la clase, incluso de su maestra.

"Styles, ¿acaso mi clase le aburre?" dijo la maestra parándose al frente suyo con brazos cruzados y su cadera inclinada hacia la derecha.

La clase comenzó a reírse bajito y el rostro de Harry se tornó colorado, su timidez no lo dejó hacer amigos en todos estos años y ya se había dado por vencido.

"N-no, claro que no. Su clase es excelente en realidad." dijo a duras penas, hablar en público no le sentaba bien en absoluto.

"Pues no lo parece, ya que falló en el examen de la semana pasada" la maestra empezó a repartir las hojas calificadas, Louis tenía nota más alta por supuesto y se la entregó con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Pero cuando entregó el de Harry añadió "Si sigue con estas notas no pasará la materia y solo quedan dos exámenes. Debe concentrarse señor."

Harry podía sentir como las lágrimas se peleaban por salir de sus ojos, pero afortunadamente ninguna ganó la batalla. Esperó a que la clase terminara para acercarse al escritorio de la maestra, no podía dejar esto así, sus padres lo matarían.   
Lentamente y con sus libros en sus brazos se arrimó y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"Maestra, sé que mis notas no son buenas y realmente quiero pasar la materia, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?" su cara no mostraba más que preocupación.

"Claro que puede, todavía está a tiempo. Solo pase los próximos exámenes con notas altas y apruebe el trabajo final y listo. Pero depende de usted." La maestra se puso de pie tomando su maletín "Y por supuesto, el trabajo final es en equipo y su actitud es considerada en la nota"

Harry podía sentir como repetía la materia al año siguiente. No tenía amigos en la escuela. No tenía amigos en realidad. Sus padres lo mantenían encerrado y nadie sabía por qué.

Louis, como siempre, esperó que Harry saliera del aula para poder verlo, aunque sea unos minutos más. Tal vez caminaría detrás suyo si su próxima clase quedara en la misma dirección, pero al escuchar lo que sucedía decidió hablar con la maestra, en una de esas podría ayudar.

Se apuró para alcanzarla y cuando estuvo ya caminando a su lado largó lo que tenía que decir. Era un excelente estudiante y tenía una gran relación con todos sus maestros por lo que no le resultó difícil.

"Disculpe maestra, no es que quiera entrometerme, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Harry?"

La maestra lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía lo que tramaba. "Señor Tomlinson, no creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero ahora que lo veo creo que puede ayudar. El señor Styles tiene problemas con la materia y creo que usted es la persona que necesita, si es que está de acuerdo, claro."

"Por supuesto que sí, solo dígame que puedo hacer para ayudar"

"Bien, unas clases de tutoría no le vendrían mal. Usted tiene esquemas y resúmenes estupendos. Y por supuesto que sean compañeros en el trabajo final"

Louis se lo quedó pensando por un momento. Quería ayudar a Harry y pasar tiempo con él, pero no quería que afecte en su desempeño académico. Aun así, aceptó. Sus notas le eran suficientes para pasar el año y estaba seguro que harían un buen equipo.

Estuvo con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños durante el resto del día. Bien, para ser honestos hasta que se cruzó con su futuro compañero y lo ignoró por completo. En ese instante su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido. Más le valía ser amigable, sino la tutoría no resultaría y él se vería perjudicado.

Llegó a su casa a la tarde y su madre lo recibió con la merienda lista y todos los lugares ocupados por sus hermanos. Les gustaba hacer sus comidas juntos y hablar sobre su día en la escuela. 

Se sentó al lado de Lottie, la hermana que le seguía y con la que mejor relación tenía. Antes de servirse una taza de té se arrimó a su oreja y le susurró "no te imaginas lo que pasó hoy con ya sabes quién" y sin decir más se preparó su infusión y agarró un par de galletas.

Terminaron y su hermana lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando a su habitación para que le contara lo sucedido.

“No puedes tirar una bomba así y callar Louis, ¡estás loco!” dijo y dio un portazo cuando ya estaban los dos adentro “cuéntamelo todo. ¿Te habló? ¿te dijo que te ama? ¿ya son novios?”

“¡Lots! Calma. No, nada de eso. Falló en una materia y la maestra quiere que sea su tutor”

“Su tutor…” repitió su hermana con una mueca de picardía en su rostro y levantando las cejas “puedes imaginar las cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza”

“Ahora que lo dices… clases de historia en la mansión Styles, ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes la habitación llena de videojuegos y pantallas gigantes?”

“Oh Louis, eso no era lo que me imaginaba en absoluto” dijo entre carcajadas su hermana menor “pero si eso es lo que te llama la atención del bombón de Harry Styles, también conocido como tu amor imposible desde hace años, allá tú”

“No es eso, es que no creo que Harry tenga sentimientos o algo por el estilo, es tan callado y tímido, no lo sé” se frotaba sus pequeñas manitos mientras decía eso, con un rastro de decepción en sus palabras “no creo que le emocione mucho el tema de la tutoría, ya sabes, ¿interactuar?”

Se quedaron conversando un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de trotar de Louis. Todos los días antes de cenar trotaba por el vecindario tratando de mantener su figura. Su estatura era bastante baja como para permitirse una barriga, decía él.

Dio algunas vueltas por todas las calles del barrio hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba parado en frente de la casa de Harry. Se quedó mirando la gran estructura y cuando decidió irse lo vio acercarse, con confusión en sus ojos.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó sin más. Era conocido por no saber cómo hablar con los demás.

“Oh, hola Harry. Solo estaba trotando, ya sabes, y me llamó la atención tu casa. Es muy bonita” mintió con descaro. Sabía muy bien que el motivo de su parada era Harry y nada más. 

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry con sus rizos sujetos en un rodete y dejando sus facciones al descubierto. Louis no podía dejar de mirarlo, nunca podía en realidad, pero ahora teniéndolo al frente suyo no se dio cuenta de lo obvio que era hasta que Harry habló.

“Debes irte” y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa.

Louis puede que haya estado un poco embobado pero mientras caminaba de regreso a casa se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que se veía Harry. Hasta puede que sus manos hayan temblado. Eso no era normal, pero decidió ignorarlo. Nadie sabía la vida que llevaba esa familia, eran demasiado reservados.

Al día siguiente luego de la clase de historia la maestra los hizo quedar para hablar de las tutorías. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Harry y para ser honestos le sorprendió bastante la respuesta que dio.

“Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito tutorías” largó.

“Harry” añadió la maestra “si las necesitas, y Louis es un excelente alumno, estoy segura que podrá ayudarte”

“Voy a esforzarme, lo prometo, pero por favor, no quiero tutorías” 

La vulnerabilidad en la voz de Harry dejo a Louis helado. No sabía si debía hablar o no. Decidió no hacerlo.

“Lo siento mucho señor Styles, pero no hay otra opción. Deberá tomar las tutorías con el señor Tomlinson y hacer el trabajo final con él también” se puso de pie de repente “debo irme, tengo otra clase ahora. Pónganse de acuerdo entre ustedes, sé que serán un gran equipo” y se retiró del aula dejándolos a solas.

Estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio, Louis ordenando las palabras en su cabeza, tratando de no asustar a Harry.

“Oye, solo dime que días prefieres y estará bien. Estoy libre después de la escuela siempre” y le ofreció una media sonrisa tratando de reconfortar a Harry que tenía los ojos aguados. 

No podía imaginar qué clase de problemas tenía Harry como para estar a punto de quebrarse cada vez que lo veía.

Considerando que no le quedaba otra opción aparente decidió aceptar las clases particulares.

“Claro, luego te digo bien. Lo siento, debo irme”

Louis necesitaba saber que había detrás de toda esa debilidad e inseguridad que llevaba Harry.

No quiso preguntar más y lo dejó ir. Por supuesto ese tema ocupó la totalidad de sus pensamientos por el resto del día, hasta que se puso a hacer sus tareas y preparar las tutorías.

Harry caminó lo más lento posible a su casa. No encontraba la manera de decirle a sus padres que necesitaría clases particulares porque estaba fallando en la escuela. Y mucho menos que su tutor sería un compañero suyo.

Entró en silencio, tratando de evitar cualquier ruido, hasta sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar se encontró con su madre bebiendo una taza de té mientras hojeaba una revista de decoración. Levantó la vista y miró a Harry por unos segundos. Luego volvió a su lectura y lo saludó “buenas tardes, hijo” sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

Harry agradeció la falta de atención. Era mejor que cuando sus padres se acordaban que existía y le echaban toda la mierda encima.

Subió a su habitación y encendió su computadora, tratando de matar el tiempo hasta que su padre llegue y le tenga que contar las malas noticias.

 

Abrió Facebook y vio que tenía una solicitud de amistad de Louis. Le caía bien, era atento y sabía que lo ayudaría, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Dudó en aceptar o no. No quería causar problemas, tenía miedo de meter a Louis en algún lío del que no podría sacarlo. Estaba por aceptar cuando escuchó a su padre llegar y subir las escaleras. Cerró la computadora asustado en el momento en que su padre entró a la habitación.  
“Ho-hola papá” dijo temeroso. Nunca podía hablar bien con su padre, nunca sintió la confianza y la cercanía para hacerlo.

“¿Qué haces en computadora? Espero que estudiando” los ojos de su padre parecían espadas heladas que se clavaban en Harry. Ni una pizca de cariño.

“Bueno, de eso debo hablarte… La maestra de historia me dijo que quizá necesite tutorías, de apoyo, ya sabes…” 

La cara de su padre se volvió roja como el fuego y cerró la puerta de la habitación con un golpe fuerte “¡Cómo puede ser que mi hijo necesite tutorías, es una vergüenza!” mientras gritaba se acercaba más y más a Harry “voy a tener que conseguirte una profesora. Siempre trayendo problemas, nunca soluciones”

“En realidad la maestra ya me designo un tutor, un compañero, el mejor de la clase”

La cara de su padre cambió por una más serena y con pasos tranquilos llegó a estar a pocos centímetros de su hijo. Levanto la mano derecha y sin previo aviso le dio una bofetada. Un ruido sordo inundó la habitación. Harry se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada hacia el piso mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

“No te lo voy a repetir Harry, ya hablamos de esto. No vas a tener tutorías y mucho menos con un compañero. No seas débil, solo estudia” le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

Harry se tiró en su cama a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en las suaves almohadas de pluma. 

Se quedó así un rato pensando cómo cancelarle a Louis. No quería hacerlo, pero debía. Decidió hacerlo por Facebook, total fue él quien le mando la solicitud y así evitaría el momento incómodo. La aceptó y empezó a escribir el mensaje. Después de escribir y borrar como diez veces apretó la tecla enviar.

 

“Louis, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero creo que puedo solo. Espero que no te ofendas, estoy seguro que eres un tutor increíble y puedes hacer que cualquier alumno problemático pase hasta la materia más difícil. Sin rencores. H”

Por su parte, Louis estaba muy concentrado preparando posters con esquemas y cuadros, dejando todo listo para empezar las tutorías en cuanto Harry le avise. Estaba muy entusiasmado, no podía mentir. 

Su madre avisó que faltaban quince minutos para la cena así que se tomó un descanso y chequeó su teléfono. Tenía mensajes de texto de sus amigos y algunas otras notificaciones, pero la primera en abrir fue el mensaje de Harry.

Cuando lo leyó no supo que hacer. Lo primero que sintió fue enojo, todo ese trabajo tirado a la basura porque el señor Harry Styles decidió a último momento que no lo necesitaba. Luego recordó la expresión de Harry tratando de desligarse de las tutorías porque definitivamente hay una fuerza mayor que lo ata y no lo deja hacer lo que él quiera.

No fue él, no fue Harry quien canceló. No podía dejarlo así, no podía dejar que falle en la materia. Si podía evitarle problemas, hacerlo feliz, lo haría.

Juntó toda la buena voluntad posible y le contestó el mensaje. No sabía cómo tratar con Harry, pero ser él mismo le sería suficiente, pensó.

“Oh, lamento mucho leer este mensaje. Igual quiero ayudarte a pasar la materia. Tengo algunos cuadros y esquemas que preparé, puedes quedártelos y estudiar de ahí, sé que te serán de gran ayuda. Estoy seguro que lo harás bien ”

Envió el mensaje y bajó a cenar feliz por su actitud. Lo habían criado bien y no podía estar más orgulloso de su madre, quien sonrió cuando se sentó junto con sus hermanas. 

Harry se durmió sin darse cuenta y fue el hambre lo que lo despertó. Sus padres no lo llamaban a cenar cuando había algún tipo de problema entre ellos. Bajó solo a la cocina y vio que la casa estaba vacía y las luces apagadas. Eran las diez de la noche, por lo que sus padres seguramente estaban en su habitación listos para dormir.

Abrió la heladera y vio que tampoco le habían guardado comida. Decidió prepararse un sándwich de queso y terminar el día lo antes posible.

Se sentía mal y no había nada que pudiera levantarle el ánimo. O eso creía hasta que volvió a su habitación y vio el mensaje de Louis.

Sonrió cuando leyó las líneas. No podía creer que alguien se interesara realmente en él. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien hiciera algo por él. La última vez había sido hace años y no había terminado nada bien.

No estaba seguro de que debía hacer, si aceptar o no. 

Estaba cada vez más seguro que Louis era bueno y no quería que tuviera problemas. Pero tampoco quería que su padre pensara que era un inútil.

Decidió aceptar los esquemas. Así pasaría la materia y solo tal vez su padre lo valoraría. 

 

Cuando le quiso responder vio que ya eran pasadas las doce, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que pasó pensando. No contestó y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando entraba a la escuela vio a Louis acercarse mientras caminaba con un amigo, pequeños colmillos arrimándose de su luminosa sonrisa. Louis era hermoso, todos lo sabían, incluso Harry que ahora se permitía verlo sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Juntó valentía y cuando ya estuvo a su lado carraspeó para llamar su atención. Cuando el ojiazul lo miró bajó la vista avergonzado.

“Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?” Louis le preguntó amigablemente.

Sin siquiera hacer contacto visual se limitó a decir “tus esquemas me vendrían bien”

Louis podría derretirse de la ternura. Nunca había visto alguien tan frágil como Harry y sentía la necesidad de juntar pieza por pieza y hacerlo brillar como debería.

“Claro amigo. No los tengo ahora conmigo, pero podemos buscarlos después de la escuela por mi casa si quieres” puso la mano en su hombro tratando de acercarse y crear algún tipo de lazo.

Harry levanto la cabeza y miró la mano de Louis unos segundos. Luego pasó la vista a sus ojos azules que estaban sobre dos marcados pómulos que se elevaban gracias a una sonrisa. Casi que él también lo hace, pero no pudo. Solo dijo “gracias” y se alejó. 

Cuando terminó la escuela se quedó a esperarlo para ir juntos a su casa. Estuvo un par de minutos parado en la puerta de la escuela hasta que apareció, con ojos cansados y el cuerpo colmado de fatiga. 

Levantó los brazos para captar su atención y lo hizo. Con pasos lentos se acercó a él sin decir ni una palabra. Louis tomó la iniciativa con un “vamos”.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a destino. Cuando estuvieron ya en la puerta Harry se quedó como clavado en la vereda, como si avanzar y entrar no estuviera en las opciones.

“¿Vienes?” preguntó Louis con la puerta a medio abrir.

“Creo que mejor espero aquí”

No quiso insistir y entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta. No tuvo en cuenta la hospitalidad de su madre y su poder de persuasión y cuando volvió con las cosas no encontró a Harry en la entrada, sino en la mesa junto con sus hermanos y su madre, con una taza de té humeante al frente. Sonrió ante la escena y dejó todo para poder ir a comer algo con ellos.

“Louis, ¿cómo vas a dejar a tu amigo en la puerta? Es una falta de respeto” dijo reprochándole a su hijo.

“Lo siento, tienes razón, perdón mamá”

Jay le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y puso unas galletas recién horneadas en la mesa junto con otras masas.

Todos hablaban de su día en la escuela o de algún juego que habían tenido mientras Harry tomaba su té en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando entre todo el bullicio se escuchó suavemente su voz ronca diciendo “todo está delicioso, muchas gracias”

Louis sintió su corazón un poquito más caliente tras oír esas palabras salir de su boca. Quizá lo decía por compromiso o educación, pero no lo creía así. Sentía que Harry se sentía bien ahí.

“Puedes venir cuando quieras cariño, eres siempre bienvenido” le dijo Jay con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás haya visto.

Harry sintió algo quebrarse adentro suyo. ¿Por qué sus padres no eran así? Daría lo que fuera por tener momentos como esos.

Miró a Louis y con ojos llenos de ruego lo convenció de que se retiraran.

Se levantaron de la mesa y antes de irse añadió “Sería un placer”. Sabía que no podía. Su padre no lo aprobaría nunca, pero buscaría la forma. Sentía que en esos minutos con los Tomlinson había recibido más cariño y atención que en los últimos años en su propia casa con su propia familia.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta Louis le entregó todo lo que había preparado para él, explicándole un poco para facilitarle las cosas.

“No son todos los temas, es todo lo que pude hacer ayer, pero prometo seguir haciendo y dártelos cuando los tenga”

Harry no podía creer como Louis se la pasaba sonriendo. Hasta para trabajar sin recibir nada a cambio sonreía. Pero lo que él no sabía era que una simple palabra suya le era suficiente.

“Gracias Louis, adiós” 

Cuando llegó a su casa su padre lo esperaba en su habitación. Tenía una hora de tardanza y eso era inadmisible.

“Harry Edward Styles ¿Dónde rayos estabas?” dijo su padre poniéndose de pie furioso. 

Harry se cubrió la cara temiendo otra bofetada, pero no llegó. Pensó algunos segundos qué decir hasta que se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

“Estaba en la biblioteca buscando estos esquemas, ya sabes, para pasar la materia sin tutorías” le mostró los apuntes que Louis le había dado prolijamente en una carpeta.

“Por fin haces algo bien, ahora ponte a estudiar, no quiero más decepciones de tu parte”

Harry suspiró aliviado, ignorando por completo lo que le dijo su padre, solo rescatando que le haya creído la mentira.

Quería volver a la casa de los Tomlinson, quería estar rodeado de cariño un ratito más.

Se sentó en su escritorio con la carpeta de Louis y comenzó a leer. Debía pasar el examen, no tenía opción. Para su asombro, los cuadros y las notas lo ayudaron bastante y no le resultó difícil entender los temas. 

Estaba más que feliz. Lo lograría, estaba seguro de eso y todo gracias a Louis.

Cuando terminó bajó a cenar con sus padres quienes, como de costumbre, no le dirigieron la palabra.

Ya habían pasado años desde el episodio que desencadenó todas esas peleas, discusiones y escenas de violencia en la familia y a él ya no le afectaba. Para ser honestos lo prefería así.

La mañana siguiente se sorprendió a si mismo esperando en la puerta de la escuela a Louis que llegaba con esa sonrisa brillante y angelical que llevaba todos los días, pero aún más cuando se acercó a saludarlo. Juntó todas sus fuerzas de cada célula de su cuerpo para hacerlo, solo él sabía lo que le costaba.

“Hey, Louis” dijo tímidamente mientras miraba el piso.

“Buenos días, Harry ¿Cómo estás?” la voz de Louis reconfortaba de maneras inimaginables a Harry, se sentía cómodo y seguro cuando estaba junto a él.

“Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?”

Era extraño. Harry hablando con alguien ya era raro, pero iniciando la conversación y siguiéndola era demasiado y Louis lo sabía y lo valoraba.

“Excelente. Es un hermoso día. Los días así los aprovechamos para tomar nuestro té en el jardín de casa, ¿sabes?” un terrible intento de llevar a Harry de nuevo a su casa, pero en el mejor de los casos aceptaría y si no era así quizá no se daría cuenta. Harry sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, los suyos verdes y llenos de brillo “deberías venir. Si quieres, claro”

“Sería genial. Y de paso puedo preguntarte algunas cosas de historia”

“Por supuesto, lo que quieras” el timbre que daba inicio a las clases los interrumpió “te veo a la salida” le ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó.

“Te veo a la salida” se dijo a sí mismo. No sabía lo que hacía. Sus padres lo matarían, pero no quería volver a su casa a encerrarse.

No le importó en absoluto lo que su padre podría llegar a hacer cuando lo viera entrar a deshoras. Se encontró con Louis a la salida y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

Efectivamente la mesa ese día estaba preparada en el jardín y cuando llegaron había dos lugares libres entre los pequeños, uno para cada uno.

Tomaron sus lugares y se sirvieron su té. Mientras las pequeñas gemelas contaban como habían ganado su partido de futbol en la hora de educación física Louis miraba de reojo a Harry que escuchaba atentamente y asentía, como si realmente le importara la historia y se sintió feliz.

Terminaron de merendar y Harry agradeció y alabó a Jay nuevamente que le regaló una sonrisa y le repitió que era bienvenido siempre. Subieron a la habitación de Louis donde tenía un escritorio grande para poder estudiar tranquilos. No estaba seguro de qué harían exactamente, pero quería estar a solas con él.

“Y bien, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?” le preguntó mientras despejaba la mesa y sacaba sus libros de historia.

Harry no sabía qué mentir. La verdad es que había entendido todo a la perfección, el apoyo de Louis lo había ayudado a despejarse y concentrarse en el estudio. Decidió ser valiente por una vez y decirle (a medias) lo que pensaba.

“E-En realidad… quería agradecerte por todo” levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de Louis que como siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y prosiguió “por aceptar ayudarme, por los apuntes, por todo. Nadie había hecho eso por mí”

Louis se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro. Su pequeña extremidad no ocupaba mucho, pero la sensación que causaba en Harry era avasallante y se dio cuenta cuando lo vio cerrar sus ojos relajado.

“No es nada, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Harry, quiero que lo sepas”

Harry mediosonrió con sus ojos aún cerrados. Estuvieron así algunos segundos hasta que su teléfono celular sonó. Era su padre. Rogó a Louis silencio y contestó con manos temblorosas.

“Padre… si, sé que es tarde… en la biblioteca, estudiando… uso los libros, por eso vengo aquí… claro, estoy en camino.”

Recogió sus cosas y miró a Louis buscando decepción o enojo, pero no la encontró.

“Lamento que tengas que irte. Nos vemos mañana, puedes venir si quieres”

Harry asintió y se fue solo.

Llegó a su casa tranquilo. A pesar de que tenía miedo no se sentía mal, es más, es como si cada vez que compartiese con los Tomlinson su cuerpo y su mente cargaran energías.

Por supuesto su padre lo estaba esperando en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y listo para una pelea. Él simplemente lo saludó y le pasó por al lado ignorándolo hasta que sintió una mano apretando fuerte su brazo, clavándole los dedos y las uñas.

Tensó sus labios conteniendo las palabras que querían escapar de su boca para evitar problemas más grandes que los que ya tenía.

“¿Crees que puedes pasar así sin más? ¿Dónde estabas?”

Se dio la vuelta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo miró a los ojos para hablar “estaba en la biblioteca, te lo dije. ¿acaso no querías que pase la materia? Pues allí es donde iré a estudiar de ahora en más”

“No creo que sea necesario, tienes un escritorio en la casa para hacerlo. No volverás”

“Si lo haré. ¿Cómo quieres que estudie aquí si cada vez que me ves me regañas por algo distinto? Solo quiero aprobar, déjame” puso los ojos más suplicantes que pudo y para su sorpresa su padre accedió.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y le escribió a Louis aceptando sus tutorías y preguntándole si podían ser en su casa, en la suya estaban construyendo, mintió. Por supuesto Louis aceptó amablemente y le dijo que lo esperaba a la salida de la escuela para ir juntos. Y así fue.

Caminaban sin hablar, Louis tarareando una canción que Harry memorizaba para luego buscar la letra y así saber que música escuchaba Louis.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Esta vez Harry fue quién saludó a todos y se sirvió un poco de té. Había tomado confianza y eso le gustaba mucho a Louis.

Sus hermanos y su madre le hacían preguntas que contestaba con monosílabos, pero por lo menos conversaba.

Terminaron su merienda y se dirigieron a la habitación de Louis para comenzar las tutorías. Acomodaron el escritorio y Louis sacó un poster con una línea de tiempo, explicándole a Harry el tema del día.

Harry entendió todo y hasta le repitió la clase casi sin errores. Un completo éxito. Y más teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que lo hicieron.

Como aún era temprano y todavía nadie había llamado a Harry ordenándole que regrese a casa, Louis decidió intentar escarbar un poco en él.

“Harry ¿por qué le dijiste a tu padre ayer que estabas en la biblioteca? Es decir, no es que me ofenda, solo es curiosidad” dijo sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con esos ojos azules que a Harry tanto le gustaban.

Harry no sabía que decir, no podía decirle la verdad, no lo entendería jamás, aunque ni él lo hacía.

“No quiere que tenga tutorías, no debería necesitarlas” mintió “no es nada en contra de ti, no quiero que pienses eso”

“Claro que no, no te preocupes” le sonrió “Si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca mañana”

Harry se paró de repente nervioso “No Louis, no tenemos que hacer eso, me gusta aquí”

“Entonces vendremos cada día aquí si es lo que quieres” le ofreció su mano para acercarlo de nuevo y luego de dudarlo unos segundos Harry la aceptó.

La tomó suavemente y tiró de ella para que vuelva a sentarse a su lado.

Harry miro sus manos entrelazadas y luego a Louis que le sonreía amablemente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que notaron que el sol ya se había escondido y era hora de irse.

Bajaron las escaleras con las manos tomadas y se despidieron.

Harry llegó a su casa feliz, dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar una ducha y finalizar su día.

Louis era el único amigo que había tenido en años, exactamente desde el “incidente” por el que su padre lo castigó con encierro hace tres años.

No quería perderlo, se sentía bien sentirse querido y acompañado, compartir no solo con él, sino con su familia con la que sentía mucho más a gusto que con la suya.

Tal vez lo correcto sería ser honesto con Louis y contarle su historia. No se sentía listo, pero luego de tres años guardándoselo quizá le haría sentir mejor.

Ordenó sus libros para el día siguiente y se puso a leer un poco de historia para facilitarle las tutorías a Louis. Cuando agarró su cuaderno vio que algo cayó de él. Encontró un pequeño papel con una carita feliz dibujada en él. No pudo evitar reír, incluso cuando no estaban juntos Louis lo hacía reír.

La pegó sobre su cama y se puso a estudiar sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de su un nuevo amigo.

La mañana siguiente fue sorprendido por Louis que estaba en la esquina de su casa esperándolo junto con sus hermanas.

Levanto sus manos para llamar su atención y cuando los vio se acercó confundido.

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” dijo mirando para todos lados, rogando que sus padres no lo vieran.

“Buenos días para ti también Harry” río Louis “estábamos en camino a la escuela y Lottie tuvo la maravillosa idea de que nos acompañes ¿qué piensas?”

“Eh…” volvió a mirar a su alrededor nervioso.

Louis se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros “¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres hablar?”

Suspiró cansado y asintió “Claro, vamos, se hace tarde” comenzó a caminar y las gemelas se le pusieron una a cada lado y caminaron juntos los tres haciendo juegos mientras Louis y Lottie iban detrás de todos.

“Hay algo con el Lou, algo lo molesta, lo detiene, no lo sé” la preocupación de Lottie era real, todos en la familia lo estaban por Harry.

“Lo sé, pero no puedo obligarlo a hablar. Quiero acercarme y ayudarlo, que me cuente y creo que estoy cerca”

Harry se dio la vuelta sonriendo, invitando a todos a unirse a su caminata con baile a la escuela. Por supuesto todos fueron corriendo y llegaron riendo a carcajadas.

Entraron los dos juntos y estuvieron así todo el día, hasta que volvieron a la casa de Louis a tomar su té y estudiar.

Ahora era Harry quien iniciaba las conversaciones en la mesa y hacía bromas.

El hecho de que piensen en él hasta para ir a la escuela lo hizo sentir querido y quería devolverles de alguna manera todo lo que hacían por él y la verdad es que todos valoraban su cambio de actitud.

Luego de una charla con Jay sobre lo deliciosas que eran sus galletas y de que no se cansaría nunca de comerlas, subieron a la habitación de Louis.

Acomodaron el escritorio y empezaron a estudiar. La clase fue corta, Louis había preparado pocos temas a propósito, buscando terminar temprano y así tener tiempo para hablar.

Por suerte, Harry era brillante y no le complicaba el plan en absoluto. Estaba mejorando notablemente y no habían dudas que aprobaría el próximo examen.

Cuando ya por fin habían repasado todos los temas del día Louis, con miedo a espantar a Harry, intentó hablar.

“Espero estar ayudándote Harry, ya sabes, en historia”

“¿Es broma? Claro que lo estás haciendo, si no fuera por ti no tendría ninguna chance de pasar la materia” dijo sonriéndole.

“Me alegro mucho entonces” le tomó la mano y Harry la apretó “quiero que sepas que quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites, no solo en la escuela” su dedo pulgar empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre la mano de su compañero que ahora miraba al piso en silencio.

“Gracias Louis, es solo que… no creo que puedas ayudarme, es decir, nadie puede”

“Déjame intentarlo, por favor”

Harry suspiró profundo “¿Puedes traerme un vaso con agua, por favor?”

“Claro, lo que quieras” se puso de pie despacio y salió de la habitación.

Harry aprovechó para encontrar la forma de contarle a Louis aquel incidente sin alejarlo de él. Tenía miedo, no quería meter a Louis en problemas, no se lo merecía. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba ayuda y no encontraría alguien mejor que Louis, no encontraría a nadie como él.

Louis entró despacio, respetando el espacio de Harry y le extendió en vaso con agua. Lo tomó y le hizo señas para que se siente al lado suyo. Louis obedeció.

“Yo… no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, por favor Louis” le rogó.

“Claro que no, no quiero eso tampoco. Puedes confiar en mí, solo quiero lo mejor para ti” ahora le tomó las dos manos y Harry le sonrió.

“Bien… no sé por dónde empezar. Lo haré como una historia ¿bien?” Louis asintió “Cuando era niño tenía amigos ¿sabes? En el vecindario anterior. Era muy popular” rio “es difícil de creer, lo sé. Había un chico que no era mi amigo, es decir, jugábamos juntos, pero no era la misma relación que con los demás. Yo iba siempre a su casa y él a la mía, hacíamos pijamadas casi todos los fines de semana y era genial, pero no era mi amigo. No lo veía de esa forma. Era un niño, no sabía lo que hacía o sentía. Una noche estábamos en su casa por dormir y una tormenta eléctrica cortó la electricidad y Josh, ese era su nombre, le tenía terror, así que me pidió que vaya a su cama y lo hice. Le tomé la mano fuerte para contenerlo y ayudó. Dormimos así esa noche, en la misma cama y tomados de las manos. 

“Se nos hizo costumbre eso de las manos, luego un poco más cerca con abrazos, pero siempre en nuestra habitación, los demás no lo entenderían, solo nos cuidábamos, o eso creía.

“Mi padre vio que éramos muy cercanos y no le gustó. Me prohibió verlo, pero mi madre le dijo que era una locura y solo me prohibió encerrarnos en mi habitación y por supuesto ir a su casa. Quería supervisar todo. Acepté, no quería alejarme de él.

“Yo lo quería y sabía que no como amigo. Un día estábamos en la escuela y en el recreo nos fuimos al patio de atrás y se lo dije. Él sentía lo mismo y sorprendiéndome me dio un beso, en la boca, tu sabes. Una maestra lo vio y nos llevó con el director y llamó a nuestros padres. Nunca imaginarás lo que fue ver llegar a mi padre hecho una furia a la escuela, agarrarme de los brazos y abofetearme” lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambos. Louis abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas intentando mantener sus frágiles piezas unidas “él solo me golpeó sin parar mientras mi madre miraba y lloraba hasta que las autoridades lo sacaron de la escuela. Cuando llegué a casa ese día, pasé por la puerta y mi madre solo dijo ‘perdón’ sin siquiera mirarme y mi padre me volvió a agarrar. Yo… yo no podía hacer nada Louis, no entendía que sucedía, solo fue un beso con la persona que me gustaba ¿acaso no hicieron ellos lo mismo en su momento?”

“Harry yo…” Louis apenas podía hablar, tenía el alma en los pies, de todas las razones de por qué Harry era de esa manera, jamás había considerado algo tan brutal.

“Déjame terminar, por favor” Louis lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y asintió “me prohibió salir de la casa. No me dirigía la palabra, ni él ni la cobarde de mi madre. Me tuvieron así hasta que compraron esta casa y nos mudamos. Por supuesto tenía prohibido hablar con muchachos, y aun así me daba miedo, no aguantaría otra paliza.”

“Dijiste que esto fue hace tres años y solo vas a la escuela hace dos”

“El primer año tuve clases en casa, pero luego de rogarle meses y meses accedieron a que vaya a la escuela”

“Oh, ya veo, eso está bien, va mejorando”

“No lo creas, no tengo relación con ellos, solo me hablan para regañarme o cosas así y está bien, no quiero más que eso de ellos”

“Si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros, sabes eso, conmigo, mis hermanos, mi madre”

“Claro que lo sé, Louis, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó, no podría sin ti. Pero no quiero meterte en problemas, mi padre es violento y no aguantaría perderte”

“No lo harás, lo prometo. Solo quiero ayudarte, estar contigo, y estaremos aquí sin tu padre, solo nosotros”

Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se relajó.

“Y… ¿Por qué dicen que sales con la hija de un futbolista?” Louis se alejó un poco al recordarlo, si bien no lo creía la sola idea de imaginar a Harry con otra persona lo deprimía.

“Oh, eso es un intento de mi padre de hacerme ver hetero” dijo entre risas “llegó al punto de inventar un rumor, que patético”

“Entonces… no estas con nadie...”

“Claro que no Louis, solo paso tiempo contigo, eres la única persona con la que hablo, ni siquiera con mis padres”

Louis sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño (Harry era notablemente más alto y grande que Louis) le gustaba contenerlo y ser él quien lo rodee con sus brazos.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que vieron la hora y Harry tenía que irse. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando se despidieron juntaron sus frentes y se abrazaron. 

Llegó a su casa y se preparó la cena para comer en su habitación solo. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y quería evitar preguntas de su padre que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo triste y solo.

Se acostó en su cama y abrió su laptop para hablar con Louis que por supuesto le contestó al instante.

“Hey, agradezco que confíes en mí ”

“Yo te agradezco que me escuches”

“Siempre que lo necesites”

Estuvieron así en resto de los días, estudiando y acurrucándose al terminar, Louis conteniendo a Harry hasta su hora de volver. Se sentían tan bien, juntos, protegiéndose y acompañándose, Louis teniendo a Harry cerca, como siempre quiso, pero aún mejor, y Harry siendo cuidado y querido por alguien, por Louis.

Era perfecto, aunque no fuera nada.

Louis no quería presionarlo. Claro que quería que sea su novio, pero no se atrevería a poner a Harry en riesgo ahora que sabía el infierno en el que vivía. Si así estaba bien, él también lo estaría.

Las meriendas en familia se hicieron una costumbre. No había día en el que Harry no asistiera, incluso los fines de semana.

Se lo veía tan feliz, los hoyuelos no desaparecían ni un segundo y Louis lo amaba.

Por supuesto Harry pasó la materia con buena nota y su padre hasta lo felicitó. Quizá las cosas mejorarían, pensó. Pero no fue así.

Una tarde de vacaciones estaba en lo de los Tomlinson con la excusa de que iría a la biblioteca porque no quería volver a estar en riesgo en alguna materia, mientras comía las galletas de limón recién horneadas de Jay su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era su padre.

Se puso de pie y salió al jardín delantero a hablar. 

“Padre ¿Qué sucede?”

Estaba hecho una furia, fuertes rugidos salieron de su boca e hizo que Harry temblara.

“¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! Fui a la biblioteca y no estabas, ni siquiera saben quién eres”

“Y-yo estoy…”

“Tu hermana llega a casa después de meses y nadie sabe dónde estás. Ve a casa de inmediato”

Estaba por salir cuando vio su auto estacionarse al frente y a su padre bajarse dando un portazo.

Pasó la pequeña cerca y lo agarró del brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Las mejillas de Harry ya se encontraban empapadas en lágrimas que no lograba contener.

“¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No puedo creer que después de todo sigas con esto Harry, no aprendiste nada” lo sacudía de un lado al otro, lastimándolo con sus uñas incrustadas en su piel.

Louis y su familia salieron al escuchar los gritos de afuera. Sintió su alma caer a sus pies cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos. Era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Un Harry vulnerable con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar siendo maltratado por la bestia que tenía como padre. No podía soportarlo.

“¿Qué hace? Suéltelo” grito Louis en un intento de intervenir. Obviamente fue ignorado.

“Salga de aquí, esto es propiedad privada, llamaré a la policía” gritó Jay con el teléfono en la mano.

El padre lo soltó y le dio un empujón que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Harry podía morir de la vergüenza en ese instante. Se puso de pie y su padre le agarró la mano y lo subió al vehículo.

Mientras se subía al auto miró a Louis y le susurró “Lo siento” rogando que pueda leer sus labios. 

Afortunadamente Louis lo entendió y le contestó “te quiero”. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero sabía que Harry lo necesitaba, debía saber que Louis seguiría ahí, que lo quería.

Sonrió unos segundos hasta que recordó el infierno que se le aproximaba. 

Entró a la casa y en el instante en que cruzó el umbral una bofetada lo dejó en el piso casi inconsciente. Logró abrir los ojos y vio a su madre y a su hermana llorando en el sillón como aquella vez. Intentó pararse, pero otro golpe en su cara se lo impidió. 

Se quedó así, en posición fetal mientras su padre lo molía a golpes y le gritaba cosas como “mi hijo no será un maldito gay”, “a ver si ahora aprendes la lección”, “alguien debe enderezarte”. Los sollozos y los gritos se fueron alejando de a poco hasta que perdió el conocimiento. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente cuando despertó en su habitación y vio a su hermana acostada al lado suyo, con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se removió un poco y la despertó.

“Hola Gems” le dijo sonriendo un poco, su cara dolía, no podía más.

“Hola Harry” le dijo con una sonrisa llena de pena.

“Qué bueno verte de nuevo, te extrañé”

Gemma comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras Harry acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

“Hey, estoy bien, solo son golpes, pasará”

“Solo quiero ayudarte y no sé cómo”

“Podrías pasarme mi teléfono, debo hablar con Louis”

“Así que ese es su nombre ¿eh?” levantó las cejas y Harry se sonrojó “Lo siento hermanito, papá se llevó tu teléfono y tu computadora”

“Debo hablar con él Gems, debe estar preocupado, por favor”

“Bien… puedo llevarte allí. Papá está en el escritorio hablando con mamá. Casi se muere, no piensa seguir soportando esto”

“Eso está bien. Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme”

Con cuidado lo puso de pie y lo vistió. Sin hacer ruido bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la casa de los Tomlinson que saltaron de sus sillas al verlo entrar.

Estaba hecho un desastre, la cara hinchada con moretones, sus brazos sosteniendo sus costillas adoloridas y una pierna que le dificultaba mover. 

Louis lo sostuvo sobre sus hombros y lo llevó al sillón, recostándolo mientras Jay y Lottie traían bolsas de hielo y gasas. Mientras lo atendían Louis acariciaba su mejilla suavemente con miedo a causarle dolor, aunque lo único que sentía Harry en ese momento era amor, estaba rodeando de personas que lo querían y se preocupaban por él.

“Harry yo debo volver a casa, a hablar con mamá y papá” le dijo agachándose a su lado.

“Gracias por todo Gemma” le dijo con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Le besó las manos y se fue a la puerta.

Louis la persiguió “Gracias por traerlo, aquí cuidaremos de él. Lo lamento tanto, jamás quise que esto pase, en serio”

“No te disculpes, lo que tú haces está bien, más que bien. Mi hermano es feliz y es lo que importa. Lo de mi padre se solucionará”

“Eso espero. Toma mi número, por favor dime si pasa algo, quiero saber si estará bien”

“Mientras esté aquí con ustedes estoy segura que sí”

Levantaron a Harry y lo llevaron a la habitación de Louis, acostándolo en la cama y cerrando la puerta con llave así también como la principal. No querían correr ningún riesgo.

Louis se echó a su lado, sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche, mirándolo con tristeza y acariciando delicadamente su piel golpeada. De vez en cuando susurraba a su oído “Te quiero y estaré siempre contigo” sin saber si Harry lo escuchaba o no, pero no le importaba. 

A eso de las 4 de la madrugada recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrió y vio que era Gemma.

“Por favor que Harry se quede ahí esta noche. A la mañana iré. Cuida de él”

“Claro, no te preocupes”

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo logró descansar un par de horas, hasta que sintió quejidos de parte de Harry. Se despertó y lo encontró con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas en ellos.

“Hey, tranquilo, aquí estás bien” dijo mientras trazaba dulcemente patrones inentendibles sobre su brazo desnudo.

“Lo lamento tanto Louis, no deberías pasar por esto”

“Nadie debería, incluyéndote, pero es lo que es, y estoy aquí para ti”

“Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi” cerró los ojos suavemente y se acercó un poco más a Louis rozando sus extremidades, pero sin tocarse por completo ya que los golpes seguían sensibles “también te quiero” y su respiración se regularizó indicando su sueño.

En la mañana un bullicio proveniente de la planta baja y golpes en la puerta de la habitación los despertaron. Con dificultad Harry se incorporó y Louis fue a abrir.

Jay estaba con una bandeja con su desayuno y una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro.

“Buenos días amores ¿Cómo estás Harry? ¿Quieres una aspirina o un poco de hielo?” dijo mientras preparaba el escritorio con tazas de té humeantes y tostadas recién hechas.

“Estoy bien, muchas gracias por todo”

Louis lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo dirigió a la silla. Se sentaron uno a cada lado del escritorio y Jay en la cama.

“Sabes, está tu madre y tu hermana abajo, quieren hablar contigo” Harry abrió los ojos como platos, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, no podía volver a casa y que su padre lo volviese a golpear.

“Y-yo no puedo… no puedo volverá allí. Louis ayúdame” rogó con ojos húmedos ya.

“Oh no, cariño, solo quieren hablar, no tienes que irte, solo escúchalas” le ofreció una sonrisa con ojos suplicantes, esos que nadie podía decir que no y finalmente accedió, con la condición de que Louis esté junto a él lo cual por supuesto se le concedió.

Terminaron de comer e hicieron pasar a Gemma y su madre, Harry manteniendo distancia de ellas, como si el temor le impidiera avanzar.

Fue su madre quien empezó a hablar para su sorpresa, ya que casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz, aunque ahora era un hilo a punto de cortarse “Lo siento tanto Harry, por lo de ahora, por lo de hace años, por todo” las lágrimas no tardaron en salir “quiero que vengas a casa conmigo, por favor”

“¿Acaso está loca?” intervino Louis “Harry se queda aquí, no puede ir a su casa, lo matarán”

La cara de Harry estaba hundida en el cuello de Louis, sollozando y empapando su camiseta.

“Harry, papá se fue, no debes preocuparte por él” Gemma se sentó a su lado, poniendo una de sus manos en su regazo “no volverá”

“Hijo déjame explicarte, por favor”

Louis le susurró al oído convenciéndolo de escuchar a su madre, solo eso, dándole el Ok para proseguir.

“Después del incidente hace tres años yo le di el ultimátum, no podía tocarte o me divorciaría. Él lo aceptó y aunque no lo creas es un hombre de palabra” se puso de pie y le mostró los papeles firmados “él se fue Harry, puedes venir a casa”

“Yo me quedaré todas las vacaciones y prometo venir más seguido. Lo lamento tanto hermanito”

Harry tomó los papeles y junto con Louis los leyeron. Era verdad, se había ido, así estaba estipulado. Soltó una risa amarga, llena de odio, porque en verdad lo odiaba y no quería verlo más.

“Gracias mamá, gracias Gems” ambas fueron y lo abrazaron fuerte hasta que soltó un quejido y recordaron su estado  
.  
Louis lo abrazó también y beso sus labios con ternura. Su primer beso, el que estaban esperando hace tiempo y ahora podían hacerlo seguros y libres.


End file.
